Meltdown
by UntamableWyldeRaptor
Summary: Peter Parker, Spider-Man. A fugitive, terrorist, murderer. He's on the run from the law, all alone. It's just a shame that someone longing for revenge might be the last person that will see him alive... Cover by rorokonna on Instagram.


_**A/N**_**: SPIDER-MAN HAS RETURNED TO THE MCU! WOOOOOOOOOOOO— anyway, to celebrate his return, I wrote a little oneshot circulating around Misha, who belongs to rorokonna over on Instagram, and the Spider-Boy himself.**

**Don't worry, ****_Symbiote_**** is still being written. I've just been working on redoing ****_Hail Hydra_****. It's not even half-way done, so I don't encourage you to read it JUST yet, hehe.**

* * *

The alley was dark, damp from the night's rain, and very, very uncomfortable. A light drizzle of rain pattered against the graffitied walls, filthy trash bags, cans and dumpsters.

The sounds of police sirens were faint in the distance, a man wearing baggy clothing casually walking around, nailing a wanted poster with a reward of 3,000,000 dollars for whoever turned the fugitive Spider-Man into the police.

The police, however, weren't the only ones searching for the sixteen year-old teenager.

The woman dressed in mainly different shades of green with two, brown belts across her sternum and waist. A mask similar to the one Star-Lord wore concealed her face, the ends of her pale blonde hair brushing against the edges.

Crouched in the rain, cold, unforgiving eyes scanned the dark street, clearly searching for the spider responsible for the death of Mysterio, or Quentin Beck.

She had a hand in his illusions he projected of the Elemental attacks, as well as a very complex one in Berlin, Germany, near the trainyard.

But that was before the video was released. Before Beck had been fatally shot and killed.

She blamed the little Spider-Boy for that. He was the reason her lover was gone.

And she would make him pay for what he had done.

Peter Parker crouched down behind a giant dumpster, breaths coming out in short, rapid gasps of panic.

His red and black suit was torn in a few places, exposing blood and radiation burns on his already pale skin.

He didn't dare risk to glance over the rim of the rancid, trash-filled dumpster to search for the glowing green eyes of the person he had been stalked by for a few hours at this point.

Just a few hours ago, he was swinging away with MJ, so excited to have defeated Quentin Beck and stopped him from destroying and killing half of Europe.

But as soon as that video was released, and a bounty was placed on his head, Peter was running. He didn't care where, or when he'd find a safe place to lay low for a while, but all he knew was that he was now a dangerous menace, a terrorist, a murderer…

And Mysterio was the interdimensional warrior who saved Europe at the cost of his life.

But that wasn't at all what happened.

"Hello, Spider-Boy."

Peter's eye lenses dilated. He jumped to his feet, backing away from the young woman who closed in on him. Her dark and light green suit almost glowed, neon green liquid dripping from her fingers, brown utility belts crossing over her chest and bare shoulders and around her waist.

A barrette in her pale blonde hair, which looked like it had been beached, seemed to glow like the green lenses of her Starlord-esque mask.

"Misha…. Misha, please…" Peter shook his head pleadingly, backing up farther, knowing very well what dangers were located behind him, just outside the alley the two stood in.

The young woman, Misha, glared at him from behind her mask. "Awww. The little spider doesn't want to die. You know who else didn't want to die?" She grabbed the front of the former hero's suit, her mask retracting back into her barrette.

A glowing green scar stretched from her right cheek to the other side of her face, just mere inches away from her left cheek. Hate-filled green eyes bore into Peter's masked face. "Beck."

Peter, ignoring the still-aching injuries he received from being hit by a train and the London battle, tucked his one leg up against his chest and kicked out at Misha, sending her falling back, letting go of his suit.

The material around where she gripped it was burnt and glowing green, making Peter rapidly pat at his chest, heart rising in his throat.

When his Spider-Sense prickled at the back of his neck, Peter shot a blast of webbing out at the building behind him, swinging out of the alley and landing inside the one across from her.

The alley he landed in was a lot bigger than the one he previously hid in, protected by a wired fence at the very end.

Graffiti on the brick red walls displayed tributes to Iron Man that seemed to mock him of his now fugitive persona.

Peter's Spider-Sense screamed at him to watch his back, as he frantically jumped over the fence, gracefully landing on the other side. Heart hammering, he risked a look over his shoulder.

He couldn't see Misha anymore.

Or so he thought.

Without enough time to react, Beck's former partner slammed her fist into the sixteen year-old's jaw, making him stumble backwards, as he dodged another harsh punch.

He knew how dangerous Misha was. The radioactive fluid dripping from her now bare and scarred palm was enough to tell him that he was in life-threatening danger.

He was just glad his mask was protecting his face from her radiation. But how long would his suit be able to withstand the amount of radiation she produced?

A loud scream of pain ripped his mouth open when Misha placed her burning, radioactive hand on his arm, right where a large tear in his suit was, blood pooling from the large scrape he received bubbling from the intense heat.

Wrenching his arm free, glowing green veins surrounded the wound from where the Russian woman had grabbed him.

He hissed in pain, holding his arm.

His vision was starting to blur. He was becoming dizzy and disoriented from onset radiation poisoning.

Misha kicked her foot out, sweeping the weakened spider off of his feet.

He landed on his back, coughing from the air being stolen from his lungs. He rolled over onto his side, lifting his mask a tiny bit to reveal blood leaking from the corner.

Misha crouched down, a sinister smirk on her face under her mask. She tipped her opponent's chin up, watching the glowing green tendrils stretched around his jaw and neck. "How does it feel to die, Spider-Boy?" She taunted mercilessly.

"Misha, please… I don't wanna die…." Peter whimpered, as burning hot, radioactive hands clasped around his throat. He gasped and wheezed for air, clawing desperately at his enemy's hands.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have killed Beck…." She growled in his ear, her grip on his windpipe tightening.

Peter's vision started to grow fuzzy and dark. He spat crimson blood out of his mouth, the radiation starting to affect his senses.

His grip around the woman's fiery hands tightened, just like how hers did.

Tears began to roll down his face from pain and fear. He had to find some way to escape her.

With quick thinking, the Snapped hero elbowed Misha in the gut, causing her grip to loosen.

Peter sank to the ground, coughing, hoping air could refill his lungs. He flipped himself over onto his butt, starting to scoot backwards, just as Misha's hand shot out, grabbing a fistful of his mask.

She tore it from the spider's head, grinning dangerously when she saw his pale, terrified face, the tears streaks on his cheeks... And the green radiation marks around his neck and jaw.

Swiftly lunging forward, radiation liquid dripping from her palm, Misha chuckled darkly at the helpless Peter.

"Who's gonna save you now, Spider-Boy?"

* * *

_**A/N**_**: Gonna have you all interpret what _you_ think is gonna happen to Peter in the reviews! Let your imagination run wild!**

**And please go check rorokonna out on Instagram when you get the chance to! Her Marvel art is amazing, and you'd also be able to see what Misha looks like!**


End file.
